Possessed
by Sonamykiller251
Summary: This is a little story about a dream I had one night, no sex or rape but some blood and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog or Mephiles the Dark. They both belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Enjoy my evil and twisted story hehehe

It has been almost 3 years since Shadow had defeated his enemy Mephiles the Dark, the one who tried to lure him in with lies attempting to make him join the dark lord. Shadow was walking the streets of Soleanna, the city of water, also the place where he had to assist Sonic and Silver to destroy Solaris. 'Why does today feel so eerie?' he thought to himself, 'it wasn't supposed to be cloudy or cold today' He continued to trot towards his homely apartment nearby, having a sense of insecurity and uneasiness. As he opened the door, he was hit with a large object, knocking him unconscious.

He then awoke to find himself chained to a wall and struggled against them. "Don't struggle...you'll just make it worse on you..." That dark, eerie voice...he knew it all too well. "MEPHILES!" The evil being stepped out of the shadows, bowing to the black hedgehog. "Right you are my dear Shadow, it is I, Mephiles the Dark." "Hmph, what do you want?" "Oh you know what I want..." The dark lord approached the now angry hedgehog, grabbing his face with his clawed hand. "GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF ME!" The evil being just snatched it back and retaliated by hitting the hedgehog in the gut. "You really want to know what I want?" Shadow was quivering in pain and looked up at his copy. "No..." The purple colored demon got in his ear and said, "I want you...I want to control that puzzle of a mind you have!" "Never! Not in your dreams, not ever!" "Oh? We'll see..." The dark hedgehog started to feel weak as he stared into those green, reptilian eyes that Mephiles had. Without warning, the demon hedgehog had begun to melt into a puddle, Shadow was getting a bit scared for once in his life...he was at the mercy of this demon who was determined to control him. Shadow then felt a pain in his armand he slowly passed out, Mephiles nearing his face. "I am your controller Shadow, and you are my puppet!" He opened the hedgehog's mouth and began to enter his body, 'Soon, I will be in control of the ultimate life form!' Mephiles' body was shifting into Shadow's body as Mephiles laughed menacingly. Shadow's eyes then opened, and looked around the room. "So it worked...hehehe" Shadow's body was being controlled by the evil lord of darkness. Mephiles then looked at his new body as he admired Shadow's features. "Who knew the ultimate life form had such good looks?" (lol what a Narcissist) "Now, to shed some blood..." He then walked outside and flinched, not realizing that in Shadow's body he could roam freely in the light. 'Oh right, thanks to Shadows body I can walk around in the sunshine' Shadow's commrade, Rouge the Bat, was walking up to the possessed hedgehog, not knowing of course. "Shadow! There you are, I've been looking for you!" "Oh, you have?" No one else was around, so he could easily make a kill and leave. "Rouge, have I ever told you that you are beautiful?" "Ummm no" The albino bat looked away and blushed. "You are Rouge, I think your Uhh sexy..." He needed to get this over with, he was getting mushy. He pulled her close and whispered, "but love is blind..." He stabbed her with the knife Shadow had on him at the time, and watched her scream bloody murder and bleed out. As she fell to the ground, he licked his bloody fingers and licked his lips. "Blood is so good...but I need to get out of here" He ran towards an alley and saw a familiar face, Silver. "Hi Shadow! How are you? Wait...I smell something..." 'Uh oh...my cover my be blown' Silver's nostrils flared as he smelt an all too familiar smell... "Grrrhh you smell like blood...you aren't Shadow! Your...!" "Mephiles,correct little Silver...still the naive idiot I used to know..." "Grrrr! I'm going to kill you for sure Mephiles!" 'What a fool...' The two hedgehogs charged at each other, Silver prepared to hit at the hedgehogs soft underbelly. "You'll soon regret that you messed with the lord of-!" Silver had hit the black hedgehog in the gut, causing his body to convulse in pain. "Urgg..." "Opps may have hit him too hard..." The midnight hedgehog started to heave and throw up black stuff. "BLEHHHHRRRGGGG!" Soon, he started to spit up blood along with the black substance, clots of blood even. "Shadow?" "Uhhhhn"

END

Hint hint, plan on making a sequel to this sorry of its short but it was a short dream.


End file.
